Namine Wants to Know Where Babies Come From
by MasterofHearts1313
Summary: What happens when an innocent character asks awkward questions? In a place as crazy as Organization XIII, it could only cause chaos. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Namine Inquires

Marluxia sat on one side of the table, silently watching Namine as she drew.

After a little bit, Namine looked up. "Marluxia?"

Marluxia jumped at the sudden sound. He sat back down and looked at Namine. "What is it, Namine? Are you having trouble drawing? Do you need any ideas?"

Namine shook her head. "No. I've been fine about that. I was just thinking."

Marluxia leaned back in his chair. "What were you thinking about?"

Namine stared at Marluxia curiously. "Marluxia, where do babies come from?"

Marluxia fell backwards in his chair, rolling backwards after the collapse.

Namine stood up and ran around the table. "Marluxia, are you okay?"

Marluxia stood up, rubbing the back of his head. "I'm fine." He looked down at Namine. "Why would you ask about where children come from?"

"I was just curious." Namine tugged on a lock of her hair. "I mean, the last time I asked you, you said that I was born from a blossoming flower."

Marluxia smiled nervously. "Didn't that answer your question, though?"

Namine shook her head. "I looked through all sorts of books, and I've never heard of babies coming from flowers before."

Swallowing, Marluxia fiddled with his fingers. "Then what did you interpret from these books?"

Namine looked down shyly. "Well, it seems that most children have a mother."

Marluxia laughed nervously. "And how do you suppose mothers receive their children?"

Namine placed her finger on her chin. "Well, I'm not sure. But the books hardly ever mentioned flowers, let alone flowers that make babies."

Marluxia rubbed the back of his head. "Well, I guess you caught me." He grimaced. "I just thought it would have sounded strange if I told you that babies came from their mother's tummies."

"Tummies?"

Marluxia nodded. "Yes. It's called being pregnant."

Namine furrowed her brow and pouted cutely. "Pregnant?" After a moment, she smiled. "Oh, so is that why mothers' bellies get so big before they get their babies?"

Marluxia's jaw dropped slightly, but he continued to nod. "Exactly."

Namine frowned again. "but how do mothers become pregnant?"

Marluxia choked a few seconds, needing to lean on the table. He placed his hand on his head for a minute until an idea hit him. "Well, mothers typically see a doctor before they receive their children, right?"

Namine nodded. "That's what usually happens in the stories. The mother does see a doctor to get her baby."

Marluxia raised a knowing finger. "Well, like the doctors take the baby out, they were the ones who originally put the baby into the mothers." He pinched his forefinger and his thumb together. "You see, babies start out very, very small, and a mother's tummy has been shown to be the best environment for the child to grow safely."

Namine tilted her head to one side. "But how does the doctor put the baby into the mother's tummy?"

Marluxia froze. He fell over backwards like a toppling statue.

"Marluxia!"

Just before he hit the ground, Marluxia stopped his fall and stood up again. "You know what, medicine isn't really my forte." He walked over to the door. "Let me go talk to Vexen. He's better at explaining these sorts of things." He opened the door and ran out.

Namine placed a concerned hand on her chin. "My, Marluxia sure is acting strangely."

---

Okay, I realize that this chapter must make it sound as though I believe that Namine lived with Marluxia her entire life. I don't think that, but I think it makes Namine look more innocent if she talks like that .

Also, just because I want to say it... Silly Marluxia, you might get fifteen year olds to believe the stork story, but the Thumbelina theory is just too much of a fairy tale.

Please enjoy and review.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Doctor! Doctor!

Marluxia ran down the hall and several flights of stairs. On one of the lower floors, he stopped in front of a pair of metal doors. He smoothed out his cloak and hair before walking in.

The next room was a laboratory filled with many different tubes and machines. Electricity sparked back and forth between two of the machines, and several others looked as though they hadn't been turned on in years.

Marluxia stepped cautiously through the room. Being more of a nature man, Marluxia always felt uncomfortable when he was surrounded by metal. As he wove through the maze of machines, he cupped one of his hands around his mouth. "Vexen! Vexen!"

As the Graceful Assassin rounded a corner, he found the dark blond scientist working over a bottle with a strange formula in it.

Marluxia walked up and placed a hand on Vexen's shoulder. "Vexen!"

Vexen growled as he stood up from the table. He pulled out a pair of earplugs and pushed his goggles up to the top of his head. "What is it?" He turned around and raised an eyebrow. "Marluxia?" He smirked. "Well, isn't this rare. What brings you down here?"

Marluxia swallowed, lowering his head. "Well, Namine asked me an uncomfortable question."

Vexen raised his eyebrow higher. "Really? What sort of question could a young girl like Namine ask that could scare the fearless, Graceful Assassin?"

Marluxia flinched from the nasty bit of sarcasm. He glared at Vexen and jabbed him in the chest with his finger. "Well, excuse me that I feel a little awkward about explaining how a child was conceived."

Vexen quirked his other eyebrow even higher than the first one. "Well, well, I suppose it is time for Namine to learn." He frowned. "That is... if you haven't told her some deranged story like children being born from flowers or delivered by the stork."

Marluxia blushed heavily, ducking his head. "It's what I told her at first, but she got more curious."

Vexen stood quietly for a moment. He placed his hand on his head and laughed heinously. "Oh, isn't this delicious? You're actually afraid to tell Namine about sexual intercourse!"

Marluxia's face was a deeper shade of pink than his hair. "Well, pardon me that the books in the library didn't seem to explain it!" He jabbed the Chilly Academic in the chest again. "But now it's your problem! I told her that children were surgically placed into mothers by doctors."

"And you told Namine that I would give further explanation." Vexen shook his head. "You really dug yourself in a hole this time. I knew you were too young to be given responsibility over someone like Namine."

Marluxia clenched his fist. A vein bulged in his temple. "You will explain to Namine, in a morally clean and purely medical explanation how children are conceived."

Vexen held his chin and mused. "I don't know. Feeding the curious only increases their curiosity. I can't even imagine what would happen if Namine wanted to have a child. Could you imagine what sort of responsibility that could lead to. Why, being Nobodies, I can't even guarantee that a child could be conceived, let alone that Namine could carry it to full term and give birth. I don't even know whether the child would be born as a Nobody or a Somebody."

Marluxia paused. "A Somebody?"

Vexen shrugged. "Like I said, way too farfetched, even for someone as interested in experimenting as myself."

Marluxia clutched Vexen's shoulder and turned him to glare straight into his eyes. "Listen. You had better do this, or I will cause vines to overgrow your laboratory and turn it into modern ancient ruins. Not a single one of your machines will survive."

Vexen furrowed his brow. "Very well. Bring Namine tomorrow, and I will explain everything."

Marluxia let go of the scientist's shoulder. "Very well."

Vexen held up a finger. "However, I will need a sample of your-"

Marluxia cringed and blushed heavily. "Vexen! I want to avoid that at all costs!"

"Hair." Vexen picked a long, pink hair out of Marluxia's head.

Marluxia rubbed where Vexen had plucked the hair. "Why do you need a hair?"

Vexen turned back to his table. "I have my reasons. Scientific reasons that you wouldn't understand."

Marluxia frowned. However, he turned and sorted his way back out of the laboratory.

---

Well, some of you can probably guess where this is going, but you'll have to read on to see the explanation.

Please enjoy and review.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Have You Heard the News?

The next day, Marluxia led Namine by the hand into the downstairs laboratory. He carefully picked his way through the many hazardous-looking machines.

Namine looked up at Marluxia. "Is Vexen really going to tell me where babies come from?"

Marluxia shut his eyes and sighed. "Well, I would assume so. He is a scientist, so he should know and be the best qualified." He flicked his eyes open. "Speaking of which... Vexen! Vexen!"

Vexen popped up from behind one of the machines. "I've been expecting you."

Marluxia jumped. "Don't do that! I'm already worried about losing my life in this place as it is."

Vexen smirked. "That's right. You're in my domain now. Here, I'm master of your fate." He tapped his fingertips together as it should be."

Marluxia palmed his forehead and sighed. "Let's just get this lesson over with."

Vexen splayed his hands out. "What's your hurry? It's not like you really have anything you need to do."

Marluxia growled. "I'm not here for games."

Vexen waved one of his hands back and forth. "You young people, always on the move. Never sparing a moment to play a game with an old man." He sighed wistfully. "Oh well. My work table should be just ahead. You can't miss it. I'll meet you there." He ducked back behind the machine."

Namine looked up at Marluxia. "Do you not like Vexen, Marluxia?"

Marluxia groaned. "He's just very exhausting for someone his age." He pulled Namine along. "He's also very useful for information, but he always feels the need to use it for half-baked schemes."

The two Nobodies walked into the single clearing in the laboratory. A patient's table sat in the middle. A single light hung only several inches over Marluxia's head, leaving everything above hidden in darkness.

Marluxia shivered. "I always wondered why this is the only room in the castle that is black instead of white."

Vexen popped up, his long bangs flopping with the jump. "Well, we're not here to talk about what you're wondering. We're here to answer Namine's question." He forced the young girl's hand out of Marluxia's and led her towards the patient's table. After having her sit on it, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a thin vial with a pink syrup in it. "Now, I assume you understand pregnancy." He glanced back at Marluxia. "At least, I would assume Number Eleven would have told you."

Namine nodded. "Yes, Marluxia already told me how doctors placed babies in mommies' tummies so that they can grow."

Vexen grinned and chuckled slyly. "Well, isn't that just the sweetest story." He flipped the vial in his hand. "Now, here's how the child is dispensed into the mother's womb." He held the vial high in the air. "All that happens is that this serum is implanted into a woman who has a body that will sustain the child, typically any female between the ages of twelve and forty. The fluid is injected through a needle deep inside the stomach region of the female. After the deposit, the child will continue to grow until it has reached a safe size in order to be born." He tapped his fingertips together. "Of course, that can get kind of messy, so I don't think I'll get into that until circumstances comply."

Namine held her chin. "Between the ages of twelve and forty?" She looked up at Vexen. "Could I have a baby, then?"

Vexen laughed. "Ah, curiosity. Always hungry for more." He pushed Namine so that she was lying down on the table. He pulled a pair of straps across her body and tightened them.

Marluxia ran over. "Vexen, what are you doing!?" He paused and looked down to see that he had been frozen to the floor from his waist down.

Vexen laughed. "Clam down, this isn't going to harm anyone." He picked up a stick with a hook and used it to pull a tube down with a mask on it. "Of course, we need to use anesthesia to be safe."

"Safe!" Marluxia watched as Namine fell asleep beneath her strapped-on mask. "What in Nothingness are you doing, Vexen?"

Vexen walked around the table to a control panel and began tapping keys like crazy. He laughed as a giant machine dropped down from the shadows.

Marluxia's eyes grew wide. "That's a big needle."

Vexen walked over and placed the vial inside the mechanical arm. "Yes, Namine's dress will need mending afterwards."

Marluxia shook his hands menacingly. "Vexen, you're lucky the I left my scythe in my room, or else I will-" Ice froze over his mouth.

Vexen rolled his eyes. "Please. Idle threats can't stop science." He pressed a couple of keys, and the needle began to lower.

Marluxia's eyes rolled into the back of his head, and he slumped over backwards.

---

"Marluxia? Marluxia?"

Marluxia woke up to find himself in the middle of a puddle. He looked up to see Namine. "Oh, Namine, what happened?"

Vexen placed a hand on Namine's shoulder. "Well, if all goes accordingly, she should be pregnant. Of course, I can't be sure until about five days from now."

Marluxia jumped up to his feet. "What!?" He cast a sidelong glance at Namine and cleared his throat. "I mean, just go on ahead to your room, Namine. I only need to talk to Vexen for a few minutes."

Namine nodded. "Okay, Marluxia." She began her journey through the maze of machines.

As soon as she was out of sight, Marluxia turned to Vexen. "Are you insane! You said that it might not even be possible for Namine to become pregnant!"

Vexen laughed. "Calm down, Marluxia. It's all just a scientific craft. We'll know if Namine is pregnant or not in a few days."

Marluxia growled. "You and your science. What about morals? You just impregnated a fifteen-year-old girl! Even worse, you impregnated her with someone else's child! Mine! Didn't you?"

Vexen rubbed his nails against his chest. "Would you have preferred that I had used my own DNA?" He waved his hand in a circle. "Besides, in accordance to your morals, the process which has just come to pass has left Namine a virgin, nonetheless."

Marluxia grabbed Vexen's shirt with both of his hands. "I swear, if anything, goes wrong, I will have Axel cook you like the old buzzard you are and carve your sorry carcass myself."

Vexen held his hands up. "So defensive of a young girl's nonexistent heart."

Marluxia let go of Vexen's shirt and walked back through the laboratory, glaring back at Vexen every once in a while.

---

So, anybody expecting that? All I can say is that you shouldn't trust old guys with advanced technology. But the organization seems to trust Vexen, anyways.

Oh well, stay tuned for chaos. And please enjoy and review.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Baby Shower

Larxene opened the door to Namine's room. "Say, Marluxia, are you in here?"

Namine shook her head. "Marluxia went to some sort of meeting."

Larxene nodded, leaning against the door frame. "That's what I was coming up for."

Namine shrugged. "Axel already came up for him."

Larxene sighed. "Very well. I should probably get going t-" Her eyes widened. They narrowed again as they scrutinized the young blond. "Hold on. Something's different." She walked over and around the girl. "Did you," she raised an eyebrow, "gain weight? You don't even eat a whole lot."

Namine shook her head. "Well, I've eaten a little more recently then I often do, but that's not it."

Larxene held her chin. Her head weaved everywhere around the younger Nobody. "Wait... but it can't be... are you pregnant?"

Namine smiled. "About two months in."

Larxene's eyes widened. "No way. You actually got Marluxia to let you carry his kid? Mr. Morals-are-the-most-important-thing-in-life-as-long-as-the-don't-prevent-taking-down-a-corrupt-heartless-leader?"

Namine grimaced and tilted her head from side to side. "Yes and no."

Larxene raised an eyebrow. "Wait. But Marluxia is the only guy you care about." She smirked. "Not to mention that he'd skin anyone else who even thought about touching you, especially in the first two months after they impregnated you."

Namine's smile widened, and she shook her head. "No, it's Marluxia's."

Larxene puckered her lips in thought. "Then how did it happen? I mean, Marluxia would have gone through the whole appropriate age for marriage and family planning before doing anything."

Namine shrugged. "Well, it's just not fair. I'm going to be stuck looking like this for the rest of my nonexistence, no matter how old I get. Not to mention that Marluxia is concerned that I'm not my own person until I receive a heart." She frowned. "Honestly, I'm Namine! Not Kairi! Kairi is some sad little crybaby who has to spout off about friendship whenever a problem comes up! I'm a conniving little witch who can manipulate memories!"

"Ah-ha!" Larxene laughed, pulling Namine into a noogie. "I knew those evil tutor sessions didn't go to waste. You changed Marluxia's memory so he couldn't remember his morals."

Namine pushed Larxene off and pouted. "Of course not. I could never do that to Marluxia." She stood up, smiling. "Vexen, on the other hand..." She walked over to the table and picked up her sketchpad. She flipped through a few pages to reveal a split picture of Vexen, one side pointing to a chalkboard, the other at the controls of a demented machine.

Larxene leaned over Namine's shoulder. "I don't get it."

Namine laughed. "I messed up Vexen's head a while back. Right after drawing this, I asked Marluxia where babies came from. The poor, innocent, flower-loving conspirator was so cute how he couldn't muster the guts to tell me." She snickered. "Like I didn't know from Kairi's schooling in Sex Ed."

Larxene laughed. "You evil little witch." She patted Namine on the head and pointed at the picture. "So I'm guessing that you made it so that Vexen, who would ordinarily give you the blunt truth with much bravado, relishing in Marluxia's pain, would feel the need to perform some sort of experiment that would make you pregnant."

Namine laughed. "Worked like a charm. Poor Marluxia never saw it coming."

Larxene's eyes flashed with lightning. "That is the most devilishly clever thing I have ever heard of. It's brilliant! I've never heard of a more underhanded scheme since I turned into a Nobody."

Namine giggled. "I learned from the best."

Larxene sighed. "I should probably get going to that meeting, before everyone gets suspicious." She walked over to the door and paused. "By the way, you do realize that this means Vexen will probably end up suffering terribly for this."

Namine shrugged. "Who cares about him?"

Larxene shut the door, laughing her head off.

---

What a plot twist. I have now ruined all your brains with this shock value, haven't I?

Please enjoy and review.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Tending the Seed

Marluxia walked into Namine's room, carrying a precariously loaded dish. He set the dish on the table. "Here you go, Namine, a chocolate ice cream sundae topped with sunflower seeds, anchovies, rainbow trout, fruit cocktail, and," he swallowed, "bleach."

Namine picked up a spoon. "Thanks, Marluxia."

Marluxia sat down. As he watched Namine, he began drumming his fingers on the table.

After a couple minutes of eating her sundae, Namine looked up. "Is something wrong, Marluxia?"  
Marluxia flinched when he heard his name. After turning back to Namine, he began spinning his hands around on another. "Well, it's just that I'm not sure that this is exactly healthy." He pointed at the sundae. "I mean, I've never seen anyone actually consume bleach before."

Namine thoughtfully placed a finger against her cheek, her spoon hanging out of her mouth. "If I remember right, Vexen did say that the body should work a little differently during pregnancy. Even the digestive system."

"Yeah? Well, I'm not exactly feeling all that trusting of Vexen's advice right now." Marluxia shook his head, laying it in his hands. "Especially after what just happened."

Namine paused, almost swallowing her spoon. She coughed it up and stared up at Marluxia. "Are you saying that you didn't want me to get pregnant, Marluxia?"

Marluxia froze. "No. No. That's not what I'm saying at all." He rubbed the back of his head. "It just caught me by surprise. I had no time to plan for it or anything. Vexen just shocked me with his actions."

Namine's eyes widened. She stood up, slamming her hands on the table. "The baby is yours, isn't it?"

Marluxia nodded numbly. "Yes. Vexen had taken of sample of my DNA an-" Marluxia slowly turned to Namine. "What do you mean by 'the child is yours, isn't it'?"

Namine swallowed, staring blankly at the Graceful assassin.

Marluxia stood up and slammed his own hands on the table, staring straight into Namine's eyes. "Do you mean to tell me that you know how pregnancy actually happens?"

Namine smiled gently. "What was the question again, Marluxia?"

Marluxia fell back in his chair. He placed his hands over his face and groaned. "I can't believe I fell for it. I should have known better."

Namine sat back down in her chair. She folded her hands across her lap. "I'm sorry, Marluxia."

Marluxia froze. He slowly lifted his hands away from his face. "What do you have to apologize for?"

Namine looked up. "You aren't mad at me? Even though I tricked you."

Marluxia shook his head. "You are my responsibility. I should know you better." He took Namine's hand began massaging it. "I just wish you would learn to be a bit more patient. I'm not sure if I'm ready for a child." He gestured to Namine. "I mean, I would have liked it that we were a more uncomfortable environment. This castle might not prove the best, especially with some of the members of the organization."

Tears rimmed the bottom of Namine's eyes, but she didn't cry. Instead, she giggled.

Marluxia raised an eyebrow. "What?"

Namine placed a hand on Marluxia's head and stroked his pink hair. "Marluxia, I'm sure you're more than ready to take care of a child."

Marluxia blinked a couple times. "And why do you believe that?"

Namine took hold of Marluxia's head with her other hand and pulled him down to rest upon her five-month pregnant belly. "Because you take such good care of me."

Marluxia laid there quietly, letting what Namine said soak in. At least, it's what it looked like. _Did her breasts get larger?_ He swatted his face. _Oh, Kingdom Hearts, no! I'm beginning to think like Axel._

---

Okay, I have been needing to add a breast joke. I mean, Namine is supposed to be innocent and all, but I hardly know a single person that doesn't smile at a breast joke. Seriously, I learned that when I wrote Larxene Wants Boobs, and it's what has led me to this story today.

Anyways, I thought that Marluxia needed to figure out the conniver's plan. I mean, it just shows you how much they love each other if Marluxia is able to overlook the problem.

Please enjoy and review.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: A Blossoming Future

Marluxia groaned as waited outside of Vexen's laboratory. "Oh, I can't believe I actually decided to leave Namine alone with Vexen." He jostled the handle. "Really. Why in Nothiingness did he feel the need to lock it?" He began pounding on the door.

No response came as the knocking continued.

Marluxia growled. He lifted his hands up in the air, and vines began to entangle the door and tugged. The vines ultimately had to crunch the steel and throw it aside in a scrunched ball.

Vexen stood on the other side, a key in hand, his jaw dropped, and one of his eyes twitching. After a minute of so, he regained his senses and huffed. "You know, there's this old-fashioned word we older people like to call 'patience'. We also have this saying that good things come to those who wait."

Marluxia grabbed hold of Vexen's shirt with both of his hands and shook him. "Where's Namine? Is she okay? What's going on?"

Vexen raised his hands. "Calm down. You're two little brats are just fine."

Marluxia threw the Chilly Academic into the still writhing vines, blindly running into the the maze of machines that made up the laboratory. He pressed his way to the clearing with the worktable.

Namine looked up, startled. After seeing Marluxia, she calmed down. "What's wrong, Marluxia?"

Marluxia leaned against a machine, panting. "Nothing. Nothing is wrong, now.  
Namine held a small bundle in her arms. "As Vexen would say, I think there's another brat here you should meet."

Marluxia held up a scolding finger. "Now, I don't want you to quote Vexen, and I especially don't want you calling your child a brat." He walked over and patted Namine's head. "After all, I never called you a brat."

Namine blushed shyly as she looked up at Marluxia. She tilted the bundle a little to show a small face. "Say hello to your new daughter."

Marluxia looked at the small child. Despite having a full head of blond hair, her bangs were bright pink. After a minute, she yawned, and her eyes opened.

Marluxia gently rubbed Namine's arms. "She has your eyes."

Namine laughed. "But she has your eyebrows."

Marluxia looked down to see that the baby did, in fact, have pink eyebrows. "Well, I guess there's no real need for you to stay here anymore."

Namine furrowed her brow. "Vexen said I should refrain from walking for a while."

Marluxia smiled. "Who said anything about you walking?" He scooped his hands beneath the young girl and hoisted her up. He made his way back through the maze.

As they walked through the door, Namine stared curiously at the tangled Vexen. "Is Vexen going to be all right, Marluxia."

Marluxia shrugged. "He's probably going to be tied up for a while, but I don't think he'll be hurt." He looked down at the baby. "Speaking of Vexen, he brought up a curious topic with me once." He swallowed. "Is the baby a Somebody or a Nobody?"

Namine raised both of her eyebrows in thought. "I'm not really sure. Vexen didn't say anything about it." She flipped her daughter's bangs, causing the baby to laugh. "Besides, as long as the baby is healthy, does it matter?"

Marluxia adjusted Namine, so he could cradle her in one arm while opening the door. "No. It doesn't matter at all." He walked into Namine's room. "Have you thought of a name yet."

Namine furrowed her brow, stroking her child's hair. "No, I was waiting until you came."

Marluxia nodded, laying mother and child in bed. "Well, you must be exhausted. Best to get some sleep. We can decide on a name tomorrow."

Namine nodded. "Thank you, Marluxia."

Marluxia laid down next to Namine and curled around her like a dog with its young. "Sweet dreams, Namine."

Namine leaned over and kissed Marluxia on the nose. "I love you, Marluxia."

---

Look, I just want to say that, even if a child is made through use of a psychotic science experiment, if it has your DNA, you're going to feel a parental bond.

Also, I want everyone to know that I do not hate Vexen. Senseless violence is just funny, and Vexen happens to be an easy target for it.

Anyways, I hope you liked this story. The credits are up next.

Please enjoy and review.


	7. Credits

Namine Wants to Know Where Babies Come From

Credits

Cast shall be listed in order of appearance.

Namine as herself

Marluxia as himself

Axel and Saix walked into the scene.

Axel paused. He turned and pointed at Saix. "Wait a minute! Where's Larxene!?" He turned back around and threw his arms in the air. "Honestly, I've done this credit sequence four times already, and it was always with Larxene! Sure, there were other characters who made appearances, but it was always me and Larxene."

Saix shrugged. "How should I know? I didn't even appear in the story. At least you were mentioned." He pointed at the rising credits. "Besides, shouldn't Namine and Marluxia be doing this sequence? It is their story."

Vexen as himself

Larxene as herself

Axel turned back to Saix, holding his chin. "I guess that's a good point." He shrugged. "Speaking of this story, how crazy was it? Seriously, having a kid?"

Saix nodded. "But the crazier part was how they went about getting Namine pregnancy. Not to sound intrusive, but it would have been so much simpler to just go about the normal means of conceiving a child, sexual intercourse."

Axel laughed. "Please, this author never uses the common ways to do anything in these stories. And he loathes the idea of even using unnecessary sex in his stories, especially outside of marriage." He froze, his jaw dropping. Suddenly, he grabbed Saix by the arms and nearly smashed their faces together. "Sex makes babies!?!?!"

Axel as himself

Saix as himself

Saix narrowed his eyes. "Right, I'm not going to answer that, so let's discuss the next story." He pushed Axel away and pulled up a paper. "Marluxia Wants to Be a Child." He blinked a couple times. "What sort of title is that?"

Axle waved the comment off. "Maybe if you were Larxene, I'd banter about it with you." He tucked his hands in his pockets and started walking. "For now, I just want to go."

Saix flipped the paper out of his hand. "Then what was the point of me even being here?" He followed Axel off screen.

Disclaimers

MasterofHearts1313 does not own Kingdom Hearts.

This story is not advocating premarital sex or pregnancy.

Vexen is not an idiot. He could probably use some common sense, though.

Larxene peeked onto the screen. "What's going on here?" She walked onto the screen. "Did I miss the credits?" She up to see the last disclaimer floating away. "Darn it! How in Nothingness did I miss the credits?"


End file.
